


Through Space and Time

by Ophelia_Belle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Belle/pseuds/Ophelia_Belle
Summary: Emet-Selch is in your room for a talk. He says he just wants to get on a more personal level. Perhaps he sees a shade of his former lover? He is willing to find out.





	Through Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fan fiction in quite some time. First time posting for anyone to read...ever
> 
> Enjoy. This takes place slightly after Emet-Selch retrieves Y’shtola from the lifestream in the Ratika Greatwood, but before he meets with everyone in the ocular before Ahm Arrang.

It was late one evening and the Warrior of Light had just retired to her small apartment in The Pendants at the Crystarium. It was a small dimly lit room that didn’t provide her with nearly all the comforts of her home back on The Source. However, asides from being able to call the aesthetician at a moment’s notice to change her hair on a whim, she had most of the comforts of home.

She sat down at her small table and began to enjoy one of the Exarch’s famous sandwiches. The bread was soft and fluffy and the meat was juicy. The lettuce was crisp and firm under her teeth and the sandwich had the perfect amount of a savory spread to tie it all together. As she took a bite, her mind began to reflect on everything that had happened since she arrived in The First. She thought about all of the people she had met and all of the wonderful worlds she had seen. She thought things were beautiful on The Source. However, the beauty seemed to pale in comparison to Il Mheg. She remembered the beautifully clear lake. She was able to perfectly see the underwater village from the banks along the water’s edge. It was truly lovely.

For a moment, she felt homesick. She was here with her friends like Y’shtola and Urianger. However it just wasn’t the same as Eorzea. She breathed in deeply through her nose and leaned back in her chair, smelling the faint aroma of tomatoes and roasted meat. She closed her eyes and savored the moment, finding peace within her mind. Back in her room, away from prying eyes, it was the one time that she could fully relax. No need to be a hero. No need to save anyone. She could simply think about the things that bring her the most pleasure in life. Right now, that was roast meat on rye bread.  
  
She walked to her bed across the small room and laid back. Out her window, she could see the newly darkened sky. She had never considered just how much she took the night sky for granted. On The Source, day and night were a given. Here, the night was her gift, her gift to help these amazing people.

As she laid back staring at the ceiling she heard a faint movement in the corner. It was too heavy to be an animal. She gripped the knife that she kept at the side of her bed for extra protection. She took a deep breath preparing to strike, surely Vauthry hadn’t sent an assassin yet.  
  
She half expected to see Ardbert. He seemed to always show up as she was alone in her apartment. However, she was surprised to find the slouched, dark silhouette of Emet-Selch lurking in the shadows. Her breath caught in her throat. She almost would have preferred an assassin.  
  
“Well, well _hero_,” he said hero in a mocking tone, “is that how you greet me? With a knife? I thought we were friends now.”

_ Infuriating _ she thought. The Warrior of Light threw the blade, purposely missing him by a fraction of an inch. Not that a deadly blow would matter. Although it would probably still hurt him. She regretted not aiming closer.

“Hello Emet-Selch, and what do I owe the...pleasure of your company in my _ private _ quarters?” She emphasized that this was her room and he was in her domain.

“I came to talk,” he smiled, “I’ve told you that I’d like to find common ground.”

“We can find common ground when you can stop with the backhanded compliments and mockery.”

He sighed, “Fine I’ll stop calling you _ hero,” _he made the gesture of air quotes, “what would you prefer I call you? Warrior of Light? Or is it Darkness now? Or should I call you Warrior? Or is that only when you have that little axe?”

“You could call me by my name,” she said pausing for a second.

“Oh are we on a first name basis now? Well maybe one day I’ll tell you mine,” he replied smugly, “For now though, you may continue to call me Emet-Selch.”

She nodded, “So what do you wish to speak about?”

Emet smiled, “Can we forget for a moment that you are the Warrior of Light or Dark or whatever and that I am an Ascian. Forget that I want to destroy your world and that you want to save it.”

She shook her head, “You are not helping your case to find common ground, but I’m listening.”

Emet-Selch threw his hands up, “Okay okay I know, no more _ mockery.” _ It had been so long since he tried to treat someone as his equal, he had forgotten how to behave. He continued, “Let's forget that, and just talk.” 

She gave him a questioning look. She didn’t quite follow his motives, “About what?” What could a man who considered himself so far above her have to say, or better yet, what did she have to say to him?

He smiled briefly, “I need to determine something for myself. Do you remember when I brought Y’shtola out of the lifestream?”

She nodded, “Yes and I thank you for that.”

“Of all the energy and aether swimming about, how was I able to sense _ her?” _

The Warrior paused, “You said something about the color of her soul.”

He nodded, “Everyone’s soul is unique and has a very distinct color. It’s how I could recognize her and it’s how…” he stopped abruptly. The Warrior could sense there was a lot more than he was saying. There was something weighing heavily on Emet-Selch.

“How what?” she asked, looking across the room. From this distance, his gold irises seemed to almost disappear into the whites of his eyes.

“Nevermind,” he trailed off again, “Have I told you about why we are trying so hard to bring about the rejoining?” He was stalling. Why else would he be asking such a ridiculously obvious question?

“Yes, because you lost your world and you’d like things to be the way they were, that’s pretty much common knowledge, why are you here? Why are you in my room?” She was feeling angry. She felt her chest tighten as she attempted to hide her discomfort.

He waved his arms defensively, “It’s awfully hard to get to know you when everyone around you wants to kill me, albeit rightfully so.”

The Warrior hadn’t noticed that she still had a remaining bite of the Exarch’s sandwich in her hand. She placed that last bite to her mouth, chewed it slowly, and swallowed, “Again Emet-Selch, why are you in my room?”

“I just want to talk about life. I want to know what makes you tick. I want to know what you like. I want to know about your family, your friends, any pets and in return I’ll share about myself.”

“I’m not really interested in knowing much more about you, I appreciate your help and assistance. I appreciate you pulling Y’shtola out of the lifestream. I appreciate any and all help you have to offer. However, you clearly have something you want to discuss and I’m open to hearing about it.”

The Ascian seemed satisfied with her response, “Do you have anything to drink in here?”

“I think I have some water,” she walked towards a pitcher on her table. It was room temperature, but still drinkable.

“Oh, what? You have a guest and you offer him water? Did no one ever teach you hospitality?” while his tone mocking, it had a slightly more friendly undertone to it.

“I’m sorry, hospitality is more of Tataru’s specialty,” she was gritting her teeth. This _ man _ drove her crazy.

“Well no matter,” he snapped his fingers and a glass of red wine appeared in his gloved hand and a bottle and second glass appeared on her table, “have a drink my dear.” His tone was a bit softer. While she was still cautious, she realized that she was in no immediate danger.

“You’re not going to poison me are you?” she looked questionly at her glass.

“Is that my style? Really? No I wouldn’t poison you if I wanted to undo you. Now sit and have a drink. We’re allies now.”

She sat down at the table with him. She had never really paid too much attention to his appearance. Usually when he showed up she was trying so hard to not kill him out of instinct. However, she noticed that there was a kindness in his face. He was warm. She felt herself relax, knowing that for now he was not a direct threat, “So Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus, and any other name you are keeping from me, what brings you to my chambers? You didn’t come here to gloat about how you plucked Y’shtola from the lifesteam.” She took a sip of the wine. It was a little dry for her tastes. She personally preferred something a little sweeter, but it was still enjoyable. It seemed like what would be _ his _ taste.

“No not exactly,” he said, “But it leads into me sharing a bit of my life. Before the sundering, we had pretty ordinary lives. We were born, raised by our parents, went to school, had careers, had lovers...”

“Really you had lovers? You didn’t hatch from eggs?” she allowed herself to smile. The wine was certainly helping her relax. Although her relaxation was occasionally cut by a feeling inside her reminding her what he was.

“And of them, there was my Lily. Not her real name of course, it was her favorite flower.” He purposely avoided the egg comment.

The Warrior saw that same sadness come over his face whenever he began to talk about his people. “You lost your love,” she said softly. Ophelia looked at him with concern. It was the first time she had ever seen an Ascian emotionally vulnerable. Usually they were taunting her and gloating about their victories and how they were going to bring about a rejoining. Emet-Selch seemed incredibly ordinary at that moment, reminiscing about a former love.

“Do you know what love is like when you think you have all the time in the world? No rush to get married. No need to fight. We didn’t care which one of us was right. 100 years would feel like a week. Time was infinite as was our love,” Emet-Selch looked at her again, not at her, through her.

“What?” she shifted to look behind herself to see just what he was staring at. 

“Maybe it’s been so long that I just don’t remember,” he stood, making a motion as if to leave. However, the Warrior of Light reached and grabbed his hand. Even through the white glove he could feel her warmth. 

She sat back down, pulling him towards her, “Please tell me more about her,” she smiled. “What was she like?” She really wasn’t too interested in her, but she knew that he was up to something and she wanted to draw it out. As long as he was talking, she had a chance to figure out what he was plotting.

Emet-Selch sat up straight, surprised that The Warrior even cared. It had been a long time since anyone had shown any interest in his life. “You would have liked her. She was a gentle, beautiful soul. She loved flowers. In our home, we had a greenhouse filled with every type of flower you could imagine. She loved trying to constantly outdo herself creating new flowers and plants. If I’m correct, you love flowers as well?”

She nodded, “Yes, in my home back on The Source I have lots of plants. I have walls of greenery, carpets of flowers, floors of grass. It's my favorite, but sadly I’m not very good with flowers. I have to replace them pretty regularly because I keep accidentally killing them.”

The Warrior allowed her eyes to meet Emet-Selch’s eyes. Once again, he seemed to not be looking at her, but rather at something inside her.

“If only I could see things as you, I would save myself so much pain and save everyone else from suffering.”

She furled her brow. “Why can’t you?”

“I ask myself that, especially now. Especially now that I’m alone with you again” he said that last part quick and under his breath, intended only for his ears and his thoughts.

“Again?” She was confused, as far as she knew this was the first time they had ever been alone. Thinking upon that thought, she made a mental note to work on some sort of magical barrier to keep unwanted Ascians out.

“Oh did I do that again? Nothing more than the ramblings of a tired old man. Now tell me _ hero _,” it was obvious this time he was saying it lightheartedly, as a joke, “Have you ever been in love?”

She was taken aback. It seemed extremely personal and a little intrusive. It was a lot more detail that she wanted to give the man. However there was something about his posture that had her feeling completely comfortable. “Yes, and no,” she replied.

“What kind of answer is that? You either love someone or you don’t. You can’t be all wishy washy about it. Tell me all about the fellow, or _ lady?” _

“I don’t need to give you details. It just didn’t work out. When you save the world on a regular basis you really don’t have time for a relationship. Just when I think we are having a moment of peace, I’m whisked away to another world to solve their problems. It’s always Warrior of Light, Warrior of Darkness, or a Scion! Save my few close friends there has never been anyone and there couldn’t be anyone. My titles come before who I _ am. _”

She looked down. Her love life was always a sore spot for her. Before she began adventuring she thought she would have a pretty ordinary life. She had just planned to save up enough money to start a business designing jewelry and selling it to the fashionable ladies of Ul’dah. She wanted to meet someone. She wanted a family. However once she discovered the Echo, all of that changed. A normal life was no longer a possibility.. 

Emet-Selch leaned over and touched her shoulder tenderly, “So _ that _ seemed to touch a nerve.”

“No no I’m fine,” she wiped a stray tear off her cheek. His touch startled her slightly. She jerked back. She didn’t want him to have the satisfaction of knowing he got in her head enough to bother her, but she knew he could read her perfectly. “There was one man, when I first took up Conjuring in Gridania. It was before I became a Scion. It was before I had fought any primals. At the time, I really thought I was just a simple girl setting off on a simple adventure. I was out in the Twelveswood, I can’t even remember what I was fighting, but I wasn’t really paying attention. This peculiar man showed up and quite annoyingly wanted to help me.”

“And you aren’t the one to be a damsel in distress are you?” a smile stretched across his face.

“Not at all, although at the time, silly me, I was flattered and agreed to have dinner at the Inn. He would follow me around, trying to make himself useful, but once he realized that I had no use for him, he disappeared.” 

“I should have known you would be destined to be alone,” he muttered under his breath.

“What are you muttering about?” She looked into his pale golden eyes. She stared deep into that sadness that hid beneath that smirk. “Why did you come here tonight?”

Emet-Selch looked back into the Warrior of Light’s eyes. He could see _ her _ soul pulsing just behind them. He wasn’t ready. “Just to talk, I wanted to get to know you better Hero. You’ve fought a lot of foes, do you have a favorite?” He had to take the focus off of personal questions. Too much, too soon and she would lose that level of comfort.

“Humm, it’s hard to say, you ask that like you think I enjoy defeating enemies.”

“Well it is what you do, please tell me it was Lahabrea, that fool must have been satisfying,” he was shocked at how well this conversation was going. He wasn’t ready yet to ask his question ofThe Warrior of Light. “But why continue to do something if you don’t enjoy it?”

“Because I have to,” she thought the answer would be obvious. “Sometimes I feel like I’ve been so caught up in this destiny that I haven’t been able to properly enjoy things most people take for granted.”

This time Emet-Selch saw a sadness cross her face. She was a master at covering her emotions. He could sense that there was a part of her that yearns for something more, perhaps a stray fragment of a soul longing to reunite with his. _ Should she know? Should she know who she is? Should she know that there could be more to her life? _ He decided that he needed to know for sure. However he knew he would need to keep her talking to get her comfortable enough for what he needed to try. It would be far too soon to try what _ actually _ brought him to her quarters.

“You’ve been asking quite a few questions,” Ophelia said, finishing her glass of wine, and reaching over to pour herself another, “Mind if I ask you a few?”

It surprised him, but he was willing to answer anything that might help her feel more comfortable, “Yes hero, go ahead.” He smiled, knowing how much she hated him calling her that.

“Do you do anything for fun when you aren’t trying to bring about the end of the world,” she knew it was a silly question, but she was enjoying seeing a more relaxed version of Emet-Selch.  
“Ah, hobbies, the things that we do to occupy our free time. You think because I’m immortal I must have a lot of free time,” Emet-Selch thought back through the things he did _before_. “Sadly, I don’t have much time for fun. Although when I was Emperor of Garlemond I was fond of games.”

“Games?” Ophelia was surprised, she had assumed that his interests would have been literature or music, but games?

“Yes, I’m sure you’re familiar with Triple Triad and the like?”

She nodded, “You are quite the surprise Emet-Selch.”

“What,” he said in jest, “I can’t enjoy fun?” This conversation was moving better than he had hoped. Did he dare ask for what brought him to her quarters?

“It just seems out of character for you, maybe you are a bit of a surprise,” The Warrior looked at Emet-Selch. She noticed that he had his wine glass up to his lips, but he wasn’t drinking. Instead he had the rim of the glass pressed to his lips. She noted their fullness and their color. For a moment she felt something stir deep inside her. She shook her head, blaming the feeling on the wine.

“Any more questions to evaluate my character hero?” he was getting pretty cheeky with his nickname for her.

The Warrior paused, “Why are you here?”

Emet-Selch sighed, he knew he couldn’t draw out this conversation much longer. “I’m going to ask you for something and it won’t be comfortable, but it is something I need to do.”

She looked back at the Ascian with apprehension, “What…”

“Trust me,” he interrupted as he crossed the table to her side. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I need you to trust me.” His breath was hot on her neck. Despite its warmth, she felt a chill go down her spine. Emet-Selch whispered, “I am going to need for you to close your eyes. Most importantly I am going to also need for you to not kill me for what I am about to do.”

She closed her eyes. She trusted him about as much as she trusted Tataru as a bodyguard. However his voice sounded like he was desperate. She had no idea why he insisted upon her trusting him. She sensed him approach her front. She could smell him. He smelled like the woods on a humid evening, musky and warm. Through her closed eyes she could see the dim lights disappear behind a shadow as he moved closer and closer. The air around her changed as he approached. She half expected a knife in her belly, but instead _ a kiss? _

His lips lightly brushed hers and once he knew she wasn’t going to attack him with white auracite he embraced her and kissed her deeply with a burning longing. She wasn’t quite sure what she felt, but she didn’t hate it. Rather than pull away, she decided to give in. She leaned in and playfully bit his lip. _Why am I teasing him like that? Hells, why am I kissing him?_ It had been some time since she had been kissed, and she definitely had never been kissed like that.  
  
He pulled back and looked into her eyes, “Are you okay?”

His respect caught her off guard. The sadness that always lurked in his eyes was gone. It had shifted to relief.

She nodded. “Why though?” His actions confused her, but her response confused her more.

Rather than answer, he took a chance and leaned in to kiss her again. She grabbed his cloak at the fur and pulled him in, pushing her body against his. It had been awhile since she had been with anyone and something about him felt right, maybe even familiar.

Emet-Selch ran his fingers through her hair and whispered into her ear, “Hero, that is all I came here for. However should you desire to continue my experiment, I shall be happy to indulge you.”

She nodded for him to continue. 

“First, is there anything off limits?” he asked as his fingers began to trail down her neck, rubbing lightly on her collarbone. 

His respect caught her off guard. “I think we passed off limits 5 minutes ago,” grabbing him behind his head she gripped his burgundy hair and pulled him in for another kiss. He had lit a fire beneath her. She needed this, she needed _ him _.

He let out a low chuckle and then pulled her neck towards him, causing her to release his hair. With one hand he gripped the back of her hair and watched her body relax into his grip. With his other hand he found the ties holding the healer's robes on her body. He loosened them and pulled them up over her head, loosening his grip only to slide off the robes. He was surprised at how easily she was falling into _her_ ways.  
  
“Undress me, _hero._” His grip loosened and she faced towards him. She slid off his gloves one by one, taking time to entwine her fingers in his. She undid his belt and began to sift through the layers of his opulent robes. He raised his arms as she pulled them over his head. She began to remove his pants, but he stopped her. “No no, lets leave those on for now. But I should like it if you were in a little less”

She began to step away to remove her drawers, but Emet-Selch reached over and grabbed her wrist. He mouthed _ Are you okay? _ She nodded and smiled. His respect confused her. He pulled her back in and held her for a moment. He rested his head below her bosom and wrapped his hands around her back. She ran her hands through his dark hair, noticing the beauty of that white patch at the front. “Maybe I should ask if you’re okay, are you?”

He nodded, although he wanted to tell her that this was something he had waited millenia for. Instead of falling into sentimentality, he went back to his charming snark. “So a little less on you,” he smiled as he sat back on his hands, “remember I like to watch.”

The change in his demeanor threw her off, but his playfulness had her eager to see where everything was going. She thought to herself _ If he wants a show, I’ll give him a show. _

She invoked her glamour magic, changing what remained of her clothing into something lighter. She changed voluminous panteletts into small delicate lace panties and removed her boots. “Sorry, the gear is hard to work around.”

“Oh no, by all means,” he smiled at her, _ his hero. _ Tonight she belonged not to the masses, but to him and him alone.

She removed her chest bindings and allowed her small breasts to bounce free. She wasn’t particularly well endowed, but she loved her body. What she lacked in breasts, she made up for in her ample bottom. 

She turned her body away from Emet-Selch and began a seductive dance, emulating what she had seen in The Beehive in Eulmore. While she had begun some dance lessons back on The Source, she was still very new to dancing. 

Emet-Selch sat in a wooden chair, his palms moist with sweat, gripping the armrests. He watched mesmerized as she rubbed her hands on the curves of her body. She rocked and gyrated her pelvis to the beat of imaginary music. Her eyes were closed and he could tell she was enjoying herself. He watched the curve of her hips sway and the swell of her breasts pulsing with each heavy breath. 

He took in the sight of her body. She was beautiful, but definitely a warrior. Over her body were a multitude of scars from everything from stab wounds to burns. However her imperfections were beautiful. With the way she moved, she traced every bump on her body, feeling no shame over every mark of her strength, every sign that she had persevered. 

“Come here _ hero,” _ he whispered. She hadn’t noticed just how quiet it was within the room. Despite being a whisper, his request filled the room. She slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips seductively as she approached, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Despite all that this man had done, there was still a warmth behind his eyes. He didn’t seem like a cold, indifferent killer.

He placed one arm around her back and pulled her in for a deep kiss, while using his other hand to slide the slight fabric of her panties aside feeling her tilt her pelvis in anticipation. He peeled the lace away from her body as she stepped out, leaving her completely bare for him. He pulled back from the kiss to make sure she was still okay with this turn of events. She answered him by pulling his head back towards hers and continuing the deep kiss. 

She traced the outline of his muscular torso with her finger tips while pulling slowly away from his kiss. She began to kiss his neck lightly and moved her attention southwards kissing softly down his chest towards his abdominal muscles. They were well formed and firm. Underneath his robes it was hard to know what he looked like, however he looked like perfection, he looked like a god.

Emet-Selch ran his hands through her hair and let out a soft moan. Instead of continuing to kiss down his body, the Warrior of Light stood up. He smiled. He had no idea where in her busy schedule she learned to be such a master at seduction, but she was an expert. 

She bit her lip and looked down. There was only the fabric of his breeches separating their naked bodies from each other and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to give him that satisfaction yet. She giggled at her next thought. “Stay seated” she whispered and walked over to her bed.

“What are you?” the Ascian began to ask as the Warrior of Light laid down on her modest bed. As she laid down she opened her legs and he could see the faintest pink under a soft mound of light hair. He felt a growing tension in his pants and tried to stand.

“Naaaaaa, no!” she shouted, “I told you to stay seated. How have you said it? You are an observer? You like to watch?”

Emet-selch’s jaw dropped. She was using his words against him. She was denying him what he wanted at that moment by reminding him that he had said that he didn’t want to be a player, he merely wanted to be a spectator. _ Typical _ he smiled as he thought to himself.

As she lay on her bed she began to rub her hands down her body and through that soft mound of hair and into that delicate pink crevice. She began to rock her hips back and forth as she massaged herself. She let out tiny moans. She must have sensed Emet-Selch reaching to undo his pants to satisfy that aching beneath, because she said, “No, keep your hands on the armrests.” He had only succeeded in undoing the top tie that held his pants in place.

“Oh, must you be such a tease?” he moaned. She smiled back at him tracing her fingers delicately beneath. He could see the glint of her wetness. The anticipation was growing in him. He appreciated that undoing the tie on his pants gave him some room to relieve that tightness, however he still felt constricted.

“Oh, I’m a tease?” she giggled and jumped off the bed and began to come over to him. Standing before him she straddled his body and traced one of her damp fingers across his lips. He could smell _ her _. A small moan escaped through his breath. He could feel her weight against his body. He could feel her warmth and wetness through his pants, pressing down onto his engorged member. She slightly tilted her hips into him and he felt his cock pulse forward pressing into her.

“Yes, you are a tease hero and I’m afraid that if you keep this up I won’t be able to last much longer,” he arched his pelvis into hers, rubbing the throbbing weight towards her. He decided to change the pace. He wasn’t ready to be done with her just yet. He placed a finger under her chin and ordered her, “back to the bed.”

The change in his tone excited her. She also wasn’t ready for this to end, whatever it was. She made her way back to the bed, “And?”

He smiled, “Just sit there for now.” He watched her awkwardly try to figure out how she was supposed to sit? Was she supposed to be sexy? Was she supposed to be relaxed? Should she lie down? Should she spread her legs? He enjoyed her inner turmoil, “Just sit.”

She sat in confusion. However there was an aching between her legs. She desperately needed relief. She reached below and before she could make contact, she saw him teleport to her and grab her hands. “Not now hero, not until I say you can.” His response infuriated her.

She whimpered. She felt herself quiver, craving his touch. He still had his hands on her hands, between her legs. He shifted her hands to hold both of her wrists with one hand and pushed her back, pinning her arms above her. She squirmed, attempting to twist herself from his grip. Emet-Selch smiled and looked down at her, “Oh poor hero, I don’t think you’ll be able to get out of this. Your friends aren’t going to come rescue you. Although I’d be interested in what they’d say seeing us like this.” 

Emet-Selch straddled the Warrior of Light. His cock pressed tightly against his pants. He knew that as soon as he removed that barrier, everything would be over. He watched her underneath him, desperately trying to make contact with him to satisfy that ache beneath. He watched her writhe and move her hips to try to meet him. With his free hand, he began to trace around her nipples.

“Emet-Selch,” she moaned softly between shallow breaths. He was enjoying watching her beg and plead with him for release. He knew that he could last for an infinite amount of time, and he was thoroughly enjoying seeing her beg and plead. He continued to trace his fingertips around her nipples, watching tiny goosebumps erupt all over her body. He began to slide his fingers down her body, over her soft belly. As his fingers approached her wet sweetness he touched her slightly, enough to hear her momentarily sigh in relief that her primal ache would be relieved.

Instead of providing her satisfaction he stopped, hovering fingers over her, feeling her warmth rising to meet his touch.

She screamed, perhaps loud enough that it would alert the Elezen, or Elf as they call them here, outside. Before she could call him any of the names she wished to, he put a finger to his lips, as if to remind her that there are people with listening ears nearby.

He was about ready to end his game. “Now hero, I am going to to stand up. What you do next is completely up to you. But I’m going to walk back over there to that chair,” he motioned towards the chair, “please wait until I’m seated again before you make your decision.”

He released her, half expecting her to pull him down onto the bed, however she stayed down. He moved slowly towards the chair, walking backwards to keep his eyes locked onto hers. As soon as he sat down, she moved with the swiftness of the wind. She was on him, kissing him passionately reaching for his pants.

She slid his pants down and freed him from his agony. She raised her hips into him and began to slide down, feeling his girth fill her inside.Their bodies began to pump in unison, moaning together with each thrust. She howled in ecstasy as she felt her entire body crumble into him, pulsing in rhythm. He held her limp body and pumped quickly until he felt himself explode, filling her with his seed.

They collapsed onto the floor as one body. The Warrior of Light stroked Emet-Selch’s hair. The morose Ascian stared inquisitively at her. He stared past her eyes and into the place where her soul dwelled. He was able to see things more clearly. He saw her, his Lily, his Persephone. He saw her looking back at him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking down. He couldn’t tell her, not yet.

“Don’t be,” she whispered back, “I’m not her, I will never be her.”

Emet-Selch stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow and the tears from his face, “Do not speak of this.”

She nodded and with a snap of his fingers Emet-Selch disappeared into the shadows.

The Warrior of Light lay back on her bed, thinking about what had just transpired. She whispered to herself, “Now, two lovers separated through space and time, that would have been a wonderful story, but I’m sorry Emet-Selch, it was only a story.” She smiled, knowing he’d be back to his grumpy demeanor the next time she saw him, but she was happy to have this memory of him.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?” a male voice cried from the shadows.

In all of this, she had failed to see Ardbert against the wall, watching it all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
